board8fandomcom-20200216-history
BTB
Who Is BTB? BTB is one of the more famous (or possibly infamous) users in PotD history. He wrote one of the better Final Fantasy VII FAQs on GameFAQs and has gotten a lot of attention for it - some good, some bad. The bad usually consists of idiotic and incomprehensible hate mail. It is believed that BTB is not well-liked on the FF7 boards. BTB once lived in a trailer park in Houston, Texas where he complained of annoying Mexican neighbors who were obnoxiously loud with their music. He recently took up residence in a townhouse in Houston. He currently works for Yahoo! customer support, and has worked in the past in an eggroll factory and in a pizza stand at a trailer park. He also has spent some time doing stand-up comedy. He has a mullet and is a huge fan of '80s metal. Loves Morrowind and Oblivion, and has an obsessive man-crush on his Oblivion character (who is based on Illyria from "Angel" http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Illyria_%28Buffyverse%29). Doesn't like the Xbox. Says that "fanboy is a word invented by people who like Halo to describe people who don't like Halo." Opinions BTB has drawn some ire for his controversial opinions in regards to immigration, Mexicans, and other conservative viewpoints. He doesn't give a damn what people think about his opinions, and on a board that tends to lean towards the more liberal side of the political spectrum, it's not difficult to understand why he can anger people. He also pisses people off with his racist remarks and viewpoints. His Wife Things started going downhill after his break-up with Jenn. Not feeling the happiest, he would often post drunk and, occasionally, while in the middle of sexual activity (or at least that's what was implied). Some users would wonder how he could be making passion and posting at the same time. This question has never been answered... and probably shouldn't for everyone's sanity. Some doubt has been raised about the legitimacy of the drunk sex posts, though it is mostly believed to be true. PotDers were generally annoyed by these posts and this marked a turning point in the all-around attitude of BTB. BTB's POTD Contributions Some PotDers would suggest that BTB has made many funny topics (some, however, would disagree). One of the more famous ones is the FF7 Parody. A more recent one is his Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater Parody, which is very similar to the first. He's also responsible for the A Customer Draws Near! topic, and the PotD Bar recurring topic. He is also the proud owner of http://www.abusemynipples.biz When asked why he chose this as his domain name, he replies "...because abusemynipples.com was already taken." At one point, there was the "BTB hid his wedding from everyone" controversy, but some people were honestly annoyed that BTB would've lied to/kept stuff from them (mostly, the users who sincerely considered themselves his friends). Granted, PotD had been treating BTB pretty poorly at the time(ripping on him for anything he does), so it's perfectly understandable why BTB would not exactly be thrilled yet another thing PotD could rip on him for. While most of this controversy raged, BTB wasn't even here and Ail defended him. This didn't go over that well because Ail... well, she has a way of rubbing people the wrong way at times, and this one of those times. It was rather shocking because some of the more mellow PotDers (such as Moonjay) were even upset about this. Oh well, in the end, no one was really hurt or anything. But it is certainly funny to look back at it now. Psychological Problems In many ways, BTB is PotD's favorite psych project. He is the subject of a wide array of psychological analyses by people with little to no psych background - although there are actually a few with strong experience in the field. These amateur theories range from BTB being pathologically closed-minded to having self-image issues (leading him to date women too young and inexperienced to judge him) to suffering from an Oedipus Complex (his mom's certainly a fine-looking filly). Yeah, PotD psychology can get a little crazy... and a little hot. One of the more prevalent theories - which could possibly even be described as a running joke - is that BTB is a closet homosexual and his women problems are a result of this latent homosexuality. Further details suggest that all of the misery in his life stems from the conflict between his innate flaming fairyhood and his over-masculinized upbringing. This theory/joke has hardly any evidence supporting it, but that doesn't stop some PotDers from referencing it as a means to pick on him. Nor does it make it wrong. As with the "Trapped in the Closet" theory, most theories pertaining to BTB should be taken lightly, since people have little evidence supporting such explanations for his behavior... and they're mainly used to beat up on the poor kid. Of course, many people suggest that if he'd stop being an ass, people would stop needling him about it. The Conclusion In some ways, BTB is PotD's Darth Vader. So much promise in the beginning, but bad things happened and he gave into the Dark Side. Maybe one day, his son will redeem... but that's unlikely because BTB will throw any son he has into the river. BTB is also known for his in depth and professional coverage of the E3 convention in Los Angeles, California. BTB is also known as being the only PotDer and also one of the few gamefaqs users to ever see and meet GameFAQs founder CJayC face to face. Category:PotDers